Despunte
by greenmedusa
Summary: UA. Después de una ruptura siente que necesita un cambio. A sugerencia de una amiga, Kagome asiste con un peculiar peluquero. Drabbles de 100 palabras.
1. Sugerencia

**Sugerencia**

Después de una no muy agradable ruptura sentía que algo le hacía falta. Había intentado de todo; suscripciones al gimnasio, talleres de arte, clases de cocina incluso había intentado hacer un pequeño viaje a Europa para despejar su mente pero al parecer su entorno no era el que estaba mal sino ella. –Tal vez lo único que hace falta es un corte de cabello- sugirió su amiga encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tal vez- respondió inspeccionando las maltratadas puntas de su largo y ondulado cabello negro.

-Conozco a alguien que te lo dejará divino, Kagome- sugirió la joven entregándole una pequeña tarjeta.

* * *

><p><strong>No. de palabras: <strong>100


	2. Decisión

**Decisión**

-Sesshomaru Taisho- repitió la joven las palabras impresas en la tarjeta en voz alta.

-Es muy diestro con la tijera; no te va a decepcionar-

Su amiga le dio un sorbo a la taza de café mientras recogía sus cosas para irse. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y prometió llamarla en cuanto saliera del trabajo. Kagome permaneció pensativa pensando "Suena a que es una buena idea". Pagó la cuenta y caminó hacia la plaza comercial y en medio de una pizzería y una lujosa boutique se encontraba la pequeña peluquería _Despunte_.

"Todavía ni sé qué corte quiero"

* * *

><p><strong>No. de palabras:<strong> 100


	3. Maestro

**Maestro**

-¡Señorita, señorita!, ¡venga!- exclamaba un pequeño youkai verde haciéndole señas para que se acercara a la peluquería.

Kagome miró hacia todos lados preguntándose si le hablaba a ella y al ver que no había nadie más en los alrededores, caminó hacia el extraño ente que manoteaba con los ojos iluminados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Le pidió enseguida que le echara un vistazo al local y que mirara a su _maître _ hacer lo suyo; cortar el pelo.

"Seguramente ese es Sesshomaru" pensó mientras veía a un delgado y alto youkai cortándole el cabello a una joven de cabello rebelde y ondulado.

* * *

><p><strong>No. de palabras:<strong> 100


	4. Talento

**Talento**

Mechones de cabello húmedo se elevaban al aire con gracia y fluidez mientras el demonio de cabello plateado se aferraba a su talento sin expresión alguna a diferencia de su clienta quien se llevaba las manos al rostro asombrada por la manera en que sus rasgos iban tomando una nueva forma. Sintiendo la mirada sobre él, miró de reojo a la nueva clienta quien se encontraba sorprendida admirando su trabajo. Se sentó en la sala esperando su turno tomando una revista para ver cortes.

"No sé cómo quiero mi cabello, sólo sé que quiero que él me haga un corte"

* * *

><p><strong>No. de palabras:<strong> 100


	5. Clientela

**Clientela**

-¡Ah! ¡Es maravilloso!- exclamaba la joven cliente volteando el rostro para ver su nuevo corte en todos los ángulos posibles.

El youkai guardaba sus tijeras y navajas en su delantal con bolsillos removiendo la capa de plástico que llevaba puesta la entusiasmada joven. Caminó hacia la caja mientras Jaken, el viejo sirviente del local, corría para barrer los restos de cabello muerto que yacían sobre el suelo.

-Siéntese- le indicó con voz grave a la joven mientras metía el dinero de la cliente anterior en la caja.

Kagome se acercó hacia la silla mientras Jaken sacudía los cabellos del asiento.

* * *

><p><strong>No. de palabras:<strong> 100


	6. Preparación

**Preparación**

-Bien- dijo el youkai elevando la capa que dejó caer sobre los hombros de Kagome amarrándola atrás de su cuello. -¿Qué vamos a hacerte hoy?- preguntó abriendo y cerrando las tijeras con determinación.

-Estaba pensando en… en… la verdad no lo sé- contestó por fin sintiéndose avergonzada.

El peluquero comenzó a cepillar su cabello gentilmente mientras la cabeza de Kagome se hacía entre pequeños lapsos hacia adelante y atrás.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que te trajo aquí hoy?- preguntó sosteniendo un peine en su boca mientras aseguraba el largo y liso cabello de la joven con algunas pinzas y pasadores.

* * *

><p><strong>No. de palabras:<strong> 100


	7. Desenredo

**Desenredo**

Apretando la boca para quejarse silenciosamente por los cabellos que de pronto se iban con violencia entre los ágiles dedos de Sesshomaru, Kagome intentaba responder con decencia ya que ese molesto dolor de tirón de pelo la molestaba un poco.

-Quiero un cambio de imagen-

-Pero no tienes ni idea de cómo quieres que sea esa _nueva imagen-_ complementó el youkai pisando el pedal de la silla y tomando la mano de su cliente para llevarla al lavabo y lavarle el cabello antes de hacer cambios.

-No- contestó la joven recargando la nuca sobre una superficie hundida, fría y curva.

* * *

><p><strong>No. de palabras:<strong> 100


	8. Liberación

**Liberación**

El agua caliente comenzó a inmiscuirse entre su cuero cabelludo relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo e incitando a sus párpados a cerrarse con pesadez. Los dedos del youkai masajeaban la piel que se movía en círculos liberando una sensación de tranquilidad a la joven quien comenzó a gemir inconscientemente. Sintiéndose algo incómodo por los sonidos, tomó una botella de champú y comenzó a masajear el grueso cabello de su cliente entre la cremosa mezcla transparente.

-Mi ex novio es un patán- exclamó la joven.

-No me digas…-

-Quiero deshacerme de todo lo que tenga que ver con él, ¡ya!-

* * *

><p><strong>No. de palabras:<strong> 100

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta para el review de VampireStar () sobre este fic: <strong>

Hola, de nuevo con una dedicatoria especial.

Si lo quise hacer tipo drabble fue para optimizar un poco más mi manera de escribir y apoyarme para hacerlo mejor; limitándome a cien palabras ayuda a que poco a poco pueda tener más fluidez en mis escritos.

No sé de dónde sacaste la idea de que esto era un cuento corto ya que en _ningún lado escribí/dije algo así_ y no lo hice oneshot porque no es tan corto para escribirlo de esa manera y porque simplemente no quise y no quiero.

Qué bueno que te guste la idea y la encuentres interesante. Sí, sé que es algo extraño verlo fuera de canon pero como dije en el otro fic donde dejaste tu review: este es un **Universo Alterno**.

Gracias por el comentario.


	9. Víctimas del amor

**Víctimas del amor**

-Un corte de cabello siempre es un buen comienzo; al menos eso dicen varias de mis clientas- respondió el diestro peluquero mientras apretaba el delicado cabello de la joven entre sus largas manos, escurriendo cada cuerpo acuático que reposara entre las hebras de la negra cabellera.

-Entiendo; los hombres son tan, tan, inconscientes- exclamó la joven provocando que la ceja del youkai se arqueara ante el comentario y teniéndolo sobre su rostro no ayudaba mucho ya que no pudo ocultar la vergüenza de ningún modo. –Obviamente no me refiero a ti, tú nos entiendes- complementó guiñando un ojo con complicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>No. de palabras:<strong> 100


	10. Aclaración

**Aclaración**

-¡Sí!- exclamó dándole un golpe al descansabrazos de la silla con cierta dificultad. –Tú nos entiendes, de seguro más de un hombre te ha hecho sufrir pues si eres guapo, ¿cómo no?- dijo con un aire de confianza.

El youkai sonrió dando un largo suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Mujer, creo que estás algo confundida. No todos los peluqueros sufrimos de mal de amores. En el caso de Sesshomaru, él nunca lo ha hecho por nadie pero jamás lo hará por un hombre-dijo envolviendo el cabello de su clienta en una toalla mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

* * *

><p><strong>No. de palabras:<strong> 100


	11. Prejuicio

**Prejuicio**

Llevándose una mano a la boca y mostrando la redondez pura de sus ojos, la joven emitió un gemido ahogado a causa de la vergüenza e impotencia de un comentario que ya no podía reparar. Cerrando los ojos con resignación y liberando su boca de la presión que sus dedos ejercían sobre esta, dejó escapar en una ligera disculpa.

-Lo siento- dijo una segunda vez al notar que sus palabras se mezclaban entre los orgánicos sonidos que el chapoteo de sus mechones y el agua producían.

-Error común- respondió el youkai enjuagando con delicadeza el cabello de su apenada clienta.

* * *

><p><strong>No. de palabras:<strong> 100


End file.
